


i n e e d you;

by bloodynargles



Series: bloodwork of tragedy; [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, happy? happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't- Not here, North."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i n e e d you;

"Don't give me that look." North's face had darkened, and Arie could almost see a glare in his eyes, his voice was harsh when he spoke, like teeth biting into metal. "North.." She trailed off, this wasn't the time to start a fight - wasn't the time for anything but fighting, really. "No. Don't 'North' me, alright?" His tone had gone low, and she fought the urge to look at her feet like a child being told off. "I don't even know why i'm doing this whole thing with you. I.." The agent breathed out, a sense of frustration floating about him. "We can't- Not _here_ , North." A growl came from him as he pushed her, armour and all, against the rock face in the cave they were hiding out in, one of his legs between hers and his hands on either side of her, trapping the other agent. Arizona stared at him, her eyes wide, confusion and alarm decorating her face as the sounds of gunfire rang out in the early morning air, the yelling and the screaming of the near corpses the only thing loud enough to drown it out.

 

"I need you." He stepped closer and pressed her tighter against the wall, "To stay in position." his hands now pinning her arms and his face so close to hers that he could feel her ragged breaths, see the worry in her eyes, the soft splatter of freckles down the side of her face. North tore his angry gaze away from her face and to the entrance to the cave, to see what looked like a flash light beam making its way further in and bootsteps echoing in the other wise empty hiding spot. Grabbing their helmets he pulled her by the chestpiece to hide behind a rock jutting out from the ground a few feet behind them, pulling her into a rough kiss before shoving hers to her and pulling his on in a desperate attempt to quench the conversation.

 

The footsteps stopped as a shout reverberated around the cave, and faded away as they ran back out. North let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in before looking over at Arizona, helmet still off and pink hair curling because of the sweat dripping down her forehead. Her eyes were wide, teeth chewing at her lower lip and a slight blush creeping up her neck, he had to admit he was glad his helmet was on, at that moment. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself, otherwise.

 

After a second of silence between them he sighed, reaching his gloved hand to curl around hers and squeezing it softly. "I don't want you to get hurt. When you move from where you were told to stay it.. increases the chances of you getting wounded, or worse." She was staring at him, he could feel her eyes searching through his helmet to try and see his expression, and after a few seconds of failing she reached up, pulling their hands from eachother, and pulled it off his head, his expression fully visible now. Placing it between them, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek and then a slightly experimental one to his mouth. He pulled her closer, threading his hand through her hair and kissed back slowly, feeling her move his helmet out of the way before wrapping her arms around his neck, the kiss becoming more passionate, rather than the rough one they had shared earlier.

 

They were broken apart by a voice in the cold air, masked by the filters on the person's helmet. "Heey, i know you're both _quite_ busy here, but could you leave the fucking until later?" North closed his eyes and looked down slightly at York's teasing voice coming from the body standing on the left side of them, pistol in hand. He could practically see the raised eyebrow on the gold agent's face, could hear the teasing that was going to come later, not _only_ from him. "You know.. When there's a bed around and a battle not happening outside..?" Arizona reached to the side of her for their helmets, fingers clasping around his before York spoke again. "Maaaybe not when i'm here, either. ..Although, i wouldn't mind if you asked.." She slid off of North's lap and handed it to him, a 'jesus christ i hate your best friend right now' look on her face, before pulling hers over her head. "No." The Dakota responded to his teammate, " _No one_ would ask you." his voice barely above a growl as he pulled his helmet on. York threw his hands up and shrugged his shoulders, "Was leaving the offer open... You know." he said, watching his friend get up and help his girlfriend up, too. Arizona pat his shoulder as she walked past him to leave, "Hey. I guess when Carolina turns you down this much you get desperate, eh?" North smirked to himself over the look he was _sure_ York was sporting under that helmet of his.

 

"Did she just.. did your girlfriend just...?" A slight laugh came from the purple armoured one as he followed her out of the cave, leaving York to stand in the empty space alone. "Wh _at_?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> bet you all thought this was going to be sex.   
> psh


End file.
